legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Flame Princess
Flame Princess is a princess literally made of fire. She is evil like her father and everyone else in the Flame Kingdom and was sealed away but when she was freed and made friends with Finn he thinks that she can become good. She used to reside in the flame kingdom. But in between her debut story and The Great Time Travel Adventure, the kingdom alongside the Candy Kingdom was destroyed and she wondered around the Multi-Universe trying to find a place to reside. Then sometime during the Summer Spinoff she re-meets her love interest Finn with his pals and she join forces with them to defeat Vilgax. As of Earth and Water she is now the Flame Queen having overthrown her father as revenge on him for abandoning her as a baby wandering in the wilderness to die, because he was afraid she would usurp him. Appearance The Great Summer Season Trek We start when we first see flame princess she is not in the B team yet but she is still searching for a place to reside. While she did she found a mysterious forest and decided to explore. then after the mysterious forest adventure she went back to finding a place to reside. She runs into Blue and scares them off with her anger then she gets mind raped by Discord to kill Finn. She find him eventually in Fire Grottoand and plans to kill him but she is thwarted by The B Team. After House works on Flame Princess, She joins the team and apologizes to Finn about the killing him thing. Then after a while she helps Pericles, Snake and Stan stop Krell and Pigma's draining energy plan. Flame Princess next assists Spike and Ice King against Count Veger who mutated Bubblegum into a devil monster. Where she went after then the adventure is unknown. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Flame Princess is going to return and help Finn, Bender and the B Team against Discord and the Dystopia League. Like Brick and Butch, she wants revenge on him for trying to fuck with her head. She helps Phineas, Isabella and Wizardmon stop Trevalyn and his schemes to cheat. Flame Princess is among the seven kidnapped by MOM when they return to the grotto. Flame Princess is separated from the others but she gets back to them while helping her friends keep warm as she is literally made of fire. Relationships Finn She and Finn were for a time a couple but Finn blew it when he had her and The Ice King fight. After she took over the Flame Kingdom, she decided to just stay friends with Finn...as long as he's honest. Allies and enemies Friends: Finn, Jake, Bender, Skipper, Marceline, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Heloise, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Sagat, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Princess Bubblegum, Dr. House, Blue, Solid Snake, the Chief, Meowth, Mandark, Luigi, the Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos,, Balthazar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: The alliance led by Vilgax especially Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, Sigma Organization, Flame King Videos Gallery flame princess 1.png flame princess 2.png flame princess 4.png flame princess 6.png 23.png 27.png Category:Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Elementals Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Royalty Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Queens Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Love Interests of Finn Category:Badass Princess Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miyuki Sawashiro Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jessica DiCicco Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies